Someday, Maybe
by TheLadyInGold
Summary: A one off fluff piece... A what-if scenario plays out in Switzerland's mind involving a grown up Sealand and Liechtenstein... unfortunately, I don't think either of them would be too keen on the idea at this time, but in the future, who knows?


"Bruder, are you coming?" Liechtenstein called. "The party's ready."

Switzerland entered the living room to a most impressive tea party spread. A dainty porcelain tea set with tiny cups and saucers (the teapot held hot cocoa right now as Liechtenstein preferred it to tea) occupied the place of honor in the center of the table. A small silver tray sat to the side of the tea set with iced cookies of different shapes and sizes on it. Next to that, a handful of wildflowers sprang from a jar. And he was not the only guest at the tea party. Stuffed animals of all shapes and sizes sat around the table, eager to join the fun. A few dolls, a teddy bear, a stuffed cat (given to Liechtenstein by Belgium, of course)... along with Liechtenstein and Sealand, both smiling brightly.

"Where did the cookies come from?" Switzerland grumbled. Fancy cookies... they looked expensive...

"Peter brought them," Liechtenstein replied sweetly. "He bought them with his pocket money." At that Switzerland relaxed. They did look good... Liechtenstein served every guest a cookie, including Bella the cat and Cutie Pie the teddy bear, and poured them each a cup of hot cocoa.

"Do you like the cookies?" Sealand asked Switzerland and Liechtenstein hopefully

.  
>"I love them," Liechtenstein gushed. "They're so yummy."<p>

Switzerland agreed. "They are good." He was glad that Liechtenstein had made a friend. She really does need to have friends her own age, he thought to himself. Sealand really was a nice boy, too... a little hyper at times, but basically sweet-natured and with good manners.

When all the cookies had been eaten and the cocoa drunk, the two children packed away the tea set and returned all the toys to their proper place. "Hey, Lili," Sealand said suddenly. "I brought my stamp collection with me."

"Good," Liechtenstein said. "I'll go get mine too." She ran off to her room and soon returned with a heavy binder. She sat down on the sofa beside Sealand, who was also clutching a large leather binder, and they began to pore over each other's stamps.

"I have doubles of that one. Do you want one?"

"Oh, yes, please... here, I'll trade you one of these. You don't have one of those, do you?"

"Wow, no, that's the one I was missing! Thank you!"

"Where'd that one come from?"

"Uncle Yao gave it to me off an old letter he got... it's cool, isn't it?"

Switzerland smiled, a rare sight, but his little sister was happy, and that was what mattered. All he wanted in life was for his sister to be happy. As he discreetly watched the two blond heads bent over the stamp books, his mind began to wander. What would happen if...

_The two men standing at the front of the chapel looked very much alike: medium height and build, messy blond hair, thick eyebrows, both wearing tuxedos. The only way to tell them apart was that the older of the two (who at the moment was beaming proudly) had green eyes, and the younger (who looked equally happy and nervous) had blue eyes._

_ The younger man's face lit up eagerly as the doors at the back of the chapel opened and a petite young woman appeared, wearing a white dress with flowers in her blonde hair. She came down the aisle, smiling radiantly, on the arm of a short blond man that she greatly resembled. When she arrived at the end of the aisle, she stood next to the young man and they both turned to face the red-haired officiant who was standing before them._

_"Ve... shall we begin?" the officiant asked. They both nodded, and he began to speak. After some time, he said, "Ve... the rings, please..." The rings were produced, and he turned to the young man, saying, "Do you, Peter Kirkland, take this woman to be your wife?"_

_"I do," he answered, slipping the ring onto the young woman's finger._

_"And do you, Lili Zwingli, take this man to be your husband?" _

_"I do," she said softly, placing the ring on the young man's finger with a misty smile._

_"Ve... by the powers vested in me by the law of this land, I now pronounce you man and wife. Congratulations, now be happy! I made you some pasta!" The officiant grinned, the bride and groom kissed, and the two older brothers beamed..._

"Bruder?" Liechtenstein said suddenly. Switzerland jumped. "Did you hear me?"

"No," Switzerland answered. "I got lost in thought."

"About what?" Liechtenstein and Sealand looked intently at him.

"Well... what if the two of you grew up and got married."

Both youngsters looked shocked. Liechtenstein wrinkled her nose, which was her polite way of saying that she didn't think much of the idea. Sealand made a face. "Lili's my friend," he said. The two quickly went back to their stamp books after that.

As Switzerland stood up and left the room, he heard Liechtenstein say almost apologetically, "Bruder gets some weird ideas sometimes..."

"You don't like the idea now," Switzerland said to himself. "But someday, maybe..."

_I thought this would be a cute story... I like both Sealand and Liechtenstein (so adorable, both of them) and since I read a story where someone had Italy as a priest I had him officiate. (Feli, you're too silly...)_


End file.
